Undercover Cooks
by neeeeealll
Summary: When stitching into a victim reveals she took part in a couples tv show, Cameron and Kirsten go undercover to find out what really happened to her.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm bouncing."

Cameron watched from the controls with some concern. Kirsten had only been in there a few minutes; normally he had to fight her to get her to leave the stitch. This time she exited early and she hadn't mentioned any problems.

"Everything ok sweet pea?"

"I wasn't learning anything more in there. All the victims memories were of a TV show, cooking with couples or something." Shaking her head slightly as she spoke she sent small droplets of water over his favourite blue plaid shirt, something that didn't escape her notice by the small upturn if her lips.

"Kirsten go get changed. Camille find out about this TV show. Everyone reconvene in the meeting room in half an hour." Maggie ordered before heading back into her office. Shrugging slightly at the dismissal Cameron gallantly held out a hand to help Kirsten, taking great delight in her roll of his eyes. Although she always seemed to dismiss his efforts to help her he knew, thanks to a drunken concession to Camille, that she secretly liked them. Very few people let had taken care of her so even something small was cherished by her. Why Camille had told him this secret he wasn't sure. He hoped it was because she liked seeing her friend happy, which it probably was in some part. But he had a sneaky suspicion that she had other motives.

Once Kirsten was dried and changed they all gathered in the meeting room, joined by Fisher.

"So I did some research" Camille began. "Turns out Natasha was a start on the new and highly unimaginatively named cooking show Couples Cooking. There with her boyfriend Josh, they cooked together and won."

"It's a cooking show how do you win?" Cameron wondered out loud.

"You compete against other couples to make the best dish."

"Of course."

"Anyway thanks to Fisher here we know that Josh alibied out for Natasha's murder."

"He was in Mexico for work." Fisher supplied seeing Kirsten's enquiring look. "Anyway I tired to get into the studios but they won't let us in without a warrant. But we don't have enough evidence to get one."

"So how are we going to investigate?" Cameron knew that tone in Kirsten's voice. It was normally the point where she dived in head first without considering the consequences. It didn't always end well for him. He could already see her dragging him along as she broke into the studios.

"Slow down speedy. I've got you covered." Camille grinned making him swallow convulsively.

"Speedy?" Kirsten questioned leaning closer so he was the only one who could hear.

"Speedy Gonzales. A cartoon mouse. Or a nickname for a character from Arrow." He whispered back.

"Anyway." Camille's wicked grin widened making him fear what was going to come out of her mouth next. "Luckily for us there's a new series about to start filming tomorrow and one of their couples mysteriously had to dropout. So there's now an opening for a new couple and their two friends to join the show."

"It should be you and Linus then." Kirsten stated.

"Erm why?" Oh yes Camille was definitely plotting something. "You're always up for undercover work."

"Yes but this requires you to have feelings and show them. I can't do that."

No matter how many times Kirsten said something like that he never got used to it. Besides he knew how wrong it was. He caught himself reaching out to her, stopping just before he touched her.

"Besides you and Linus are already a couple."

"Yeah well anything Linus cooks sets on fire. And I can only cook two things. So that leaves you and Cameron, as they already know what Fisher looks like. Unless you want to just drop it?"

"Fine." Kirsten sighed.

Was he really that bad to go undercover with? The thought of going out with him that repulsive?

Tugging on his sleeve Kirsten started to pull him to his feet. "Come on we'd better go and watch some of this show."

"Fisher will advise you on going undercover later." Maggie ordered. "Keep me informed."

Watching the retreating backs of their friends Linus turned to Camille indignantly.

"I don't set fire to everything I cook."

"Oh course not."

"Then why?"

"Because doofus it means Cameron and Kirsten have to go undercover."

"Ooh."

"You know it's cheating if you set them up just to win the bet." Fisher observed from just behind them.

"Bet?" Camille innocently asked.

"Yeah the one the entire lab is participating in for when those two will get together."

"I wouldn't know anything about that bet."

"You bet on them getting together?" Maggie made them all jump.

"Urgh?" Camille shrugged while Linus looked at the floor.

"$20 on them being together by the end of the assignment."

"Done. But I still think they'll be together by the end of the first episode." Camille countered.

"Nah." Fisher disagreed. "You didn't see Cameron's face when Kirsten was objecting to the undercover. They've got to deal with that first. By the end of the second episode."

"Well we'll see. Now if you excuse me I've got some work to do." Camille grinned.

* * *

Three hours later and Cameron was still unsure about this assignment. They'd all moved to Kirsten's house where they could watch previous episodes of the show and see what they'd got themselves into. They'd just watched the first episode when Camille and Linus, dragging carrier bags of food they'd bought for practise, joined them. The more of the show the tighter Kirsten's lips became. Cameron was all for calling the whole thing off when Fisher arrived. A safe house had been set up for them to use including clothes and pictures of them so it would look like they had lived there for years. Having decided that lecturing Kirsten on how to behave wasn't going to work, Fisher and Camille agreed to move to the kitchen where they could practise.

They started out just cooking; with the others critique their body language. The more the others commented on their behaviour the more rigid Kirsten's posture became.

"Oh this is no good!" Camille complained. "Anyone watching you will never believe you're a couple. They probably won't even believe you're friends. You need to be brushing up against each other, Kirsten lean into Cameron occasionally. Cameron wrap you arms around her when you're reaching for something."

Rubbing his brow Fisher agreed. "Though that was blunt Camille's right. It's little things you need to be doing as if they're natural. A simple touch. And no blushing!"

Cameron had a feeling that was directed at him.

"This isn't going to work." He complained quietly.

"Try not to think about it as an assignment. Just act how you normally are with her just with s bit more touching." Fisher advised so only he could hear.

"I don't want to make her uncomfortable. You heard her she doesn't want to do this."

"I don't think it's you that's making her uncomfortable. You know she doesn't like anything where it makes her seem different. She needs you to help her through it."

It was nearly midnight. Fisher had left hours ago, Camille and Linus disappearing into her bedroom soon after. Once they'd all left it had been a little easier. He'd taken Fisher's advice to heart, finding it did help somewhat.

"You know if you really don't want to do this we don't have to. I mean if it makes you uncomfortable." He muttered, stirring the icing for the cupcakes they had left cooling. "I can understand if pretending to be a couple of me is an issue and I don't want to make you feel awkward." He kept his eyes on his bowl unable to look at the expression on her face. The press of her lips against his cheek had him blinking up.

"It's not you Cameron. I'm sorry if you thought that. It's just..."

"Hey it's ok." He reached out instinctively and put a hand on her arm.

"I'm finally beginning to understand emotions thanks to the stitchers programme. But it just shows how abnormal I am. It's bad enough for my friends to think I'm a freak but to have others as well. I go on this and it's going to be obvious that I'm not normal."

"I don't think you're a freak. I think you're pretty special." As she looked down he gently brushed her hair back from her face so he could see her. "I'm sure everyone else on the programme thinks the same. But if you don't want to go on this show we'll find another way to investigate it."

"I think I can do it. But only if you're there with me. You seem to be the only person that truly get me."

Swallowing down the flood of emotion that her confession raised he gently rubbed her arm.

"I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise."

Pressing a gentle kiss against her cheek he was relieved to see her relax as if a wait had been taken off her shoulders.

"I suppose we should finish these cakes. How about you help me ice them?"

"Sure." He smiled gently at her. She gave him a smile that lit up her face, one she seemed to save for him before grabbing his wrists. Pulling over to the bench she wrapped his arms around her waist before grabbing the icing.

"Think this is coupley enough?"

"I'm sure it will work." He grinned into her hair as he moved close to her, delighted as she leant back against him.

* * *

I was just going to do this as a one shot but then it kind of got a way from me.


	2. Chapter 2

The house was beautiful. It was the kind of home that people would buy when they were ready to start a family, large rooms and a huge garden. He'd already caught Kirsten eying the swing set in the garden. The house was decorated in light colours apart from the main bedroom that was a deep blue. Little knickknacks covered tables making it appear that someone had lived here for a while. Photographs of them were scattered throughout the rooms. Some of them he recognised; they were part of a bigger photo of the team or from one of the many activities with Camille and Linus. There was one he didn't recognise that had pride of place in the bedroom. It was a large close up of him and Kirsten, arms around each other gazing into each other's eyes. Something that had definitely not happened.

"Camille."

"Sorry?"

"Camille created that one. She was using Photoshop yesterday and complaining about something. I guess it was that."

He simply nodded avoiding looking at the reality of the bed. Sure they'd slept in the same bed before but she'd been unconscious and he needed to watch over her.

"It doesn't bother me you know." She startled him from his thought again. "I trust you. Besides we have shared a bed before."

"Yes but you didn't exactly have much of a choice about it." He mumbled watching as she winced slightly.

"Yeah well you were just looking out for me. And I should've never slapped you." She finished in a rush.

"It was a fair response. You didn't know me then."

"But I do now. It wasn't right."

Shrugging slightly he looked out the window as something caught his eye.

"I'm going to go and say hi to the neighbours. I know Fisher says they know the cover story but..."

"You like to meet people and really know them." She finished.

"You know me well pork chop." He teased.

"Seriously that nickname! It's not very coupley."

"Guess I'll just have to think of some new ones then."

Fisher's dossier on the neighbours had been thorough and he had a suspicion that they were actually agents. But nothing he'd said during his chats and caused them to trip up so he was sure they'd be able to deal with nosy TV producers.

"Kirsten." He called as he opened the door. "We need to get going soon. We've got to go to that meeting before the first recording."

"I know. Camille messaged me. She's going to meet us with Linus there." She seems uncharacteristically hesitant as she stepped towards him, clutching her phone as if it was a lifeline.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah sure." She nibbled on her bottom lip. "There's something we need to do before we go."

"Oh?" He was certain they'd done everything they needed to. He'd learnt quickly to prepare for most things when going on missions with Kirsten. Then he could at least be sort of prepared when she went off on one of her crazy schemes. He'd done the same thing as usual this time; certain he hadn't missed something.

"Yeah." She whispered as the phone trembled in her hand slightly.

* * *

The studio was smaller than Camille expected; they said the camera out on 10 pounds but no one mentioned that is also added 10 square foot. Two rows of benches occupied most of the space, fridges and shelves bursting with ingredients stood to one side. But what had really caught her attention was the man bellowing in the middle of the set. Magnus Monroe, or MM as he liked to be known. So far everything she'd read about this guy seemed to be true. They said you had to be arrogant and heartless to succeed in showbiz, something Magnus seemed to have taken to heart and then some.

"Did you see that? He just bawled out his assistant because he put two sugars in his coffee instead of one and a half. What a douche." She grumbled to Linus. Not receiving a response she turned to find him watching the other contestants with a furrowed brow.

"You think they can do this?

"We don't have much of a choice. Though if they act like that then no not a chance in hell." Linus turned to see what Camille had already noted, their friends walking in like they would to the lab. Which was exactly the problem.

"What are you doing?" She hissed under the pretence of giving him a hug.

"Huh?" Closer up he looked slightly shaken, they both did.

Turning to Kirsten she muttered: "Did you break Cameron? We only left you alone for an hour."

"Maybe." Camille had never heard her sound so worried.

"We'll talk about it later. But please try and look like a couple. At least hold his hand." She pleaded, pleased when they followed her instructions. Catching Linus' eye she noted he'd also seen the trembling hands of the pair.

"What the hell happened?" He hissed as they made to follow the pair to the meeting.

"Not a clue. I think Kirsten broke him."

* * *

Things weren't going well. Linus was busy watching the filming with his hands over his eyes, cringing into Camille. They couldn't hear the conversation between the pair but she imagined it was stilted and awkward. She'd never seen them like this. Whatever had happened at the house must have been big to make them so awkward around each other.

She'd suspected something was up in the meeting. They'd been introduced to some of the other contestant along with last year's winner Jan and Dave Mitchell, who were judges for this years show. Kirsten didn't make a single comment about Jan's perky personality. Cameron hadn't attempted his not so subtle glances at Kirsten to ensure she was all right. That was what really had her concerned. Even when he'd found out about Liam he'd still not been able to stop himself looking at Kirsten.

At least the first challenge should be something they could manage, cook a breakfast meal. Kirsten had regularly enthused about Cameron's breakfasts until one day she'd had enough and invited herself along. She had to admit he could cook but she wasn't sure the fantastic waffles were worth subjecting herself to his smoothies. She'd never tasted anything like it!

Knowing Maggie and Fisher her would kill them if this opportunity was wasted she moved closer to the pair so she could do some silent mime to encourage them.

"Ok are you sure that making a smoothie isn't a good idea?" Cameron sliced courgette while avoiding eye contact with Kirsten.

"Only if we want to go out."

"You love my smoothies cupcake."

"They're muffins. And nothing should taste like that!"

"Oh so now I should call you muffin?"

"You really went and googled food nicknames didn't you?" Kirsten sighed resignedly.

"I do not need google nicknames my cherry pie. I'm just a natural."

"Whatever girlfriend."

"Sure my little fasolaki mou. Now do you want anymore courgette?"

"No that's fine. If you call me marshmallow I will kill you."

"Of course not sugar plum." Camille clapped her hand over her mouth to prevent herself bursting out laughing at that last one.

"Anyway the tomatoes have been sautéed."

"I love it when you talk all foodie at me."

"It is hoting up in the kitchen." Dave announced as he prowled around the contestants, checking on progress.

"No that's just the sexual tension between those two." Camille murmured as she slipped back to her seat. Trust those two to have a semi-fight and appear more like a couple then when they'd were acting.

* * *

"Well we've certainly had a range of dishes today." James the grinning host announced. "Sadly Mike and Josh are leaving us today. Tune in next time to see who will be the next couple to leave the show."

"And cut!" MM bellowed. "I want all extra shots done later."

Sighing Kirsten turned to find Camille bearing down on them. She wanted a little privacy but now they were going to have to do some more filming but at the house this time. Apparently they needed background of the couples to be shown when the show was broadcast.

"Linus needs some help with an equation Cameron. Kirsten and I will meet you at the house later." Camille practically dragged her away, ignoring Linus' protests that he didn't know what she meant.

"Ok so we've got MM, Dave, Jan and James as suspects. The director has changed since the last serious. Plus some other staff we've yet to meet." She'd expected Camille to start driving once they'd settled themselves in the car but she made no move to start it.

"What?" Camille's staring was beginning to get on her nerves.

"What happened with you and Cameron?"

"Nothing."

"Right that's why you were barely talking and were avoiding each other's eyes. Spill."

"Fine. Everyone kept going on about how we weren't coupley enough so there was something we need to do." She stopped as Camille gave a slight squeak. "Are you alright? No human should make that noise."

Waving away her concern Camille prompted, "So what did you do?"

"We need to be believable as a couple."

"God you're killing me here."

"We wouldn't be believable if we were awkward so we needed to practise being a couple and doing things a couple does."

"Did you kiss him or not?" Camille demanded. Eying her friend carefully Kirsten simply nodded.

'Do not blush!' She warned herself.

"Oh dear lord no wonder the poor boy looked stunned. Please dear god tell me you didn't jump him? Actually that might be a good thing." She added as an afterthought.

"I just kissed him. He knew what was coming."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." Kirsten replied, sounding unconvincing to herself.

"Fine." Camille grumbled when her glaring received no response. "But I will find out what happened!"

'Oh I hope not.' Kirsten thought to herself. 'I'm not sure I'm ready to process it. Never mind have anyone else know what happened.

* * *

Fasolaki mou means little green bean


	3. Chapter 3

Over the filming the next few episodes of the show they made little progress in the case, barely having any time to talk to their suspects. Kirsten and Cameron had become favourites on the show, their arguing whilst cooking dinner providing a more realistic view of cooking with most couples according to reviewers. To Linus and Camille however it was clear that there was an undercurrent between the pair. No matter how Camille sprang questions on either of them no more information was available. Kirsten always gave her a blank look and Cameron just muttered to himself before walking away.

Cameron was already in bed by the time Kirsten headed into the room. Camille and Linus had been round for tea to help them perfect their next dish for the show. Or what they really meant was get cooked food and watch someone else's TV. It had been a fun night but she really wished Camille would drop the questions. She wasn't ready to talk about it with her yet, besides she really wanted to talk about it with Cameron first. But she didn't know how to bring it up. Yes shed kissed him but it was what had happened after that. She'd never really felt awkward until now. Normally she just went a head and said what she thought and damn the consequences. But this time the consequences were all too real and she wasn't sure she could deal with what the fallout might be. She had finally learnt what it was to have friends and she didn't want to loose Cameron if she said or did the wrong thing.

"You ok gumdrop? Just so you know I'm fairly certain nothing in that draw will bite. I was in their earlier and it was just shirts." His voice startled her back into reality. Flushing slightly she realised she'd clearly been standing staring at the draw for a long time. He normally didn't make an issue of her lack of time perception knowing it could be embarrass her, so who knew she'd been lost in her thoughts. Grabbing a shirt out of the draw she headed into the bathroom to change, cursing as she noticed the flush across her cheeks. Slipping into the shirt she hoped he wasn't going to make an issue of her distraction. This case had lead to things getting very complicated fast.

Heading back into the bedroom one look at her face told her that he was worried. Crawling into bed she realised for the first time what shirt she had on. Or more accurately whose shirt she had on. Cameron knew ever since his 'death' that if she were upset or just in need of comfort she would grab one of his shirts to wear. The oversized shirt was always soft and gave off a smell that soothed her.

"Tonight was good."

"Sure if you count curdling coconut milk being good."

"Hey it was one time! Plus I think it was worth it just to see Linus' face."

A small laugh escaped her as he pulled an approximation of Linus' reaction.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He changed subjects so fast it practically gave her whiplash.

"I..." She had some many thoughts but for once in her life she thought before saying them. She didn't want to loose him. One wrong word and he would be gone forever. She'd felt what it was like to live life without him once; she never wanted to do it again.

"Hey it's fine. Just know I'm here when you're ready." He sighed gently, switching out the light.

Nodding even though he couldn't see it in the dark she took comfort for his presence in the dark, his breath gentle on the back of her neck, proving he was alive and well.

* * *

It wasn't long after he'd switched the light out that Kirsten was asleep. Whatever was bothering her, and he could make a good guess what, was making her so tense it was tiring her out. He didn't want to push her but not talking about it was clearly making things worse. If she regretted it then all she had to do was say so, he could take it. As he lay pondering how he could reduce the awkwardness between them Kirsten slowly rolled over and laid her head against his chest. He felt her whole body relax as she cuddled in closer to him.

"I don't regret it you know." He murmured into her hair. "If you regret it it's fine. You just shocked me. When you asked about this kiss and afterwards. If you don't want to talk about it I understand I don't want things to be awkward between us. If friends is all we can be then I'm happy with that. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Sighing he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, before settling down to sleep, completely unaware that he'd just been overheard.

* * *

"The competition keeps heating up with this week's challenge being even more difficult. To find out what our couples are cooking this week lets hear from one of the Judges Jan."

"This week we want our contestants to produce a healthy meal. Now we're leaving the definition of healthy up to our couples but we would like at least two dishes."

Kirsten rolled her eyes at Cameron following that announcement. There was no doubt that he was the more knowledgeable on health food but she still remembered that smoothie.

"It needs to be edible Cameron." She didn't want him getting too carried away.

"Hey I'm a good cook. Besides kale is healthy."

"I'm not saying you're not but I remember the last time you made stuff with kale."

"It wasn't that bad!" He protested.

She didn't bother replying to him; just looked.

"Fine. I've got a different recipe for a smoothie king hitch I think you'll like. Will you grab some bananas and chop them?" Ignoring MM's gesturing at the cameraman to follow her she grabbed the required items. Ever since the public had loved their banter there seemed to be a camera following them all the time, which was just annoying. As she headed back from the stores she got a flash of a memory of Natasha doing a similar challenge. What registered with her this time was that she hadn't seen the store cupboard before. She'd just assumed that it was the one they were using when filming but there was some clear differences.

"I think I've found something." She hissed to Cameron as she returned.

"That's great cupcake. But I'm not sure mint will really work with the pancakes." He replied while beating a batter. Leaning into kiss her he whispered, "later", eyes flickering towards the camera that had moved in for a close up of the kiss. Nodding her agreement she followed his directions. At least now they had a lead.

* * *

"Doing healthy pancakes was inspired. And adding just a small amount of chocolate to keep it healthy but being a little bit naughty, fantastic! The viewers are going to love that one." Dave enthused as they made their way off the set. Cameron's food had received rave reviews but she'd barely taken it in. As god as she was they were still in the competition, something she wasn't examining too carefully knowing deep down it was more to do with who she was with than anything else, she was impatient to find this store cupboard. The lack of leads and frustrated her and now she had one all she wanted to do was follow it.

As Dave rattled on Cameron began patting down his pockets.

"I must have forgot my phone. I'll just be a minute." He apologised giving her a look.

"I'll come with you. I think I know where it is." She offered after a minute, finally catching on to his meaning.

Once out of earshot he turned to her:

"I got a message from Camille, at the time of the murder Jan was on live TV so it can't be her."

"At least we're narrowing them down." She sighed. "I think something happened in a store room here. When I saw it at first I thought it was just part of her memories of the show but now I'm not so sure."

"Well let's go check it out Cookie."

"Cookie?"

"Yeah that one sounded better in my head."

"Where do you get them from?"

Half an hour later and apart from dodging an irate MM they had nothing to show for their search.

"It's got to be here somewhere!" She grumbled, kicking a small bucket on the floor.

"Hey. We'll find it." Cameron gently rubbed her shoulders. "Let's finish this corridor then go home. We can come with a plan and check again." Inhaling his unique scent allowed her to relax momentarily before they continued down the corridor. As they reached the last door to check, they found it locked.

"What are you doing?" Cameron stuttered as Kirsten bent down to examine the lock.

"Unlocking it."

"Where did you… Camille." He uttered her name like a curse. "What if someone comes along and sees us?"

"I'm sure they'll jump to their own conclusions." She looked up in time to see him blush as he caught her meaning. Before he could make any comment other than stuttering the door swung open to reveal the storeroom from Natasha's memories.

"This is it. But why would it be locked?"

Shrugging Cameron stepped into the room with Kirsten beside him. They both came to a stop as they spotted movement.

"You?" They exclaimed together.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is later than I planned. I normally write on the train to work but last week my week was shorter and the train journeys busier than normal so I didn't get chance to write.


End file.
